Just be Held
by jenna323.m
Summary: After very heartbreaking news from her dad, Ally Dawson crushed and runs to the only person she knows can make her happy. Austin Moon. Basically a story about how one person's arms can make everything a whole lot better. ps: Story might suck, just wrote it while I was half asleep. One-shot, favorite/review


**_Hey everybody, here is a sad one-shot for ya'll. Don't worry though, Austin doesn't die in this one. It randomly came to me this afternoon and I just decided to post it. I hope you like it. There may be some things wrong with my spelling and what not, but I kind of wrote in when I was half asleep so try not to hate it. Anyway, enjoy friends. Review/follow/favorite. Have a good night! _**

_Hold it all together...everybody needs you strong _

_But life hits you out of nowhere and barely leaves you holding on _

**Just be Held**

"Is mom okay?" she whispered as she heard her father's words on the other end of the phone, his voice shaky and his choice of words slow and sudden. "Dad! What happened?"

She could hear his breathe on the other end, her mind hoping and praying that it wasn't at all how it seemed.

"Daddy...please speak to me..." she said as she felt her body shake, the evidence of heavy tears glistening behind her dark brown eyes. "Dad..."

"She's gone." he told her slowly, his eyes closing as he said the words. "She's gone Ally..." he whispered as he tried not to break down.

She held her grip on the phone tighter, her legs shaking, and her heart beating a mile a minute. "please tell me this isn't true...that this is all just some really horrible...nightmare..." she begged her father, her voice thick in regret and hopelessness.

He swallowed quickly, before answering. "I wish I could."

"I got to go dad." she whispered almost mute, her fingers barely strong enough to hang up, her eyes burning to hold back the buckets of tears she so desperately was holding onto.

Walking out the front door she made her way down the street, the air thin...the sun hot. She shook her head and pushed her hand over her face. How could this happen?

It seemed to be a short 3 days ago she was telling her friends about how happy she was that her mom was coming home. It had been a good four years since they last saw each other and she was hoping to rekindle their mother-daughter relationship that they once barely had.

It seemed that they would never have that now. In fact she couldn't even if she wanted to.

She knocked on the familiar front door, which belonged to her boyfriend and the love of her life. She knew that he was always there for her, and that he would be the only person she could truly talk to.

As the door swung open she could already hear the happiness in the house. "Ally!" said the energetic voice of Mia, Austin's adopted little sister at the age of four, her hair nearly the color of a dandelion, and her eyes as blue as a cloudless sky.

"Hi sweetheart," Ally said dully, her heart not in her voice or her words, her eyes swarming in a pool of fear and worry. "Can you please get Austin?" she asked the girl she had fallen in love with every since she arrived as part of the Moon family.

Ignoring her request the little girl watched Ally. "Why are you sad?"she said with innocent eyes full of wonder and confusion.

Ally watched her, remembering the days that she too had once been like this. Shy, and innocent...unaware of the world around her. She didn't know of the things that would try to break her and stop her from doing what she wanted. And she didn't know that love was hard, and that sometimes love breaks apart. She didn't know that you don't always get a happily ever after. And you don't always get up to see the sunshine.

Sometimes it rains. Sometimes it Thunders. Sometimes a hurricane comes.

She looked into the eyes of a little girl, the eyes that looked strait up at her as if they were confused, as if they really wanted to know. "Mia honey...please get Austin."

The girl stared for a moment at the grownup Ally, nearly twenty-two and still a child at heart. "Are you going to cry?" she asked finally as Ally found it harder and harder to hold on.

"Can I come in?" she asked timidly at the little girl, as if the girl had some sort of say as to who comes and in and out of their household, and the girl smiled.

"Yes!" she squealed opening the door as Ally slowly walked into the living room where Mimi Moon sat scrap booking pictures from the Moon's summer vacation to Honolulu. "Mommy Ally's here!"

"Oh Hello Ally...Austin's in his room by the way!" she said cheerfully as she began to cut out a small photo.

"Thanks." Ally put on a fake smile before turning for the steps while Mia followed her carefully. "Ally?" she asked kindly as the two made their way up the stairs.

"Yes Mia?" she asked sucking in her breathe as she came closer to Austin's room.

The girl watched her for a moment. "Do you love Austin?" she asked suddenly, pulling Ally's gaze away from his door. She almost smiled for a moment at the question that surprised her by coming from little Mia. But then again Mia was one of those little girls who loved the princess movies and the seven dwarfs and the happily every after types of things.

Ally sighed. Happily every after isn't always the case. But she smiled a fake a smile and answered the girl.

"I do Mia. I do." She told her as Mia's eyes lit up.

The girl took a piece of her hair before pulling it to the side. "Good because Austin's always telling me how he's going to marry you and stuff...and I was just making sure."

Ally let out a forced laugh, the largest smile played on her face since she got the call. "Oh...he really says that?"

The girl grinned. "Yeah! Except than he starts talking about how he's a wimp and he doesn't know how to ask you."

"Oh." Ally stated smiling a half smile before giving the girl a hug. "I'll talk to you later honey, I kind of want to be alone with Austin if that's okay."

The girls eyes got wide. "Are you going to kiss?"

Ally almost laughed at this before saying a simple, "Of course not." as the girl scampering away, and Ally watched as the girl run down the stairs.

Going from sad to happy in less than a minute, and than back to sad again, she shook her head before knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" the blonde asked casually waiting for a response.

The brunet tried to find her voice, but failed and let out a small sob. "Uh..." she got out while staring at the ground, her eyes beginning to burn again. "It's..."

"Ally." said the boy instantly in front of her. "What's wrong?"

The girl looked up, broken and scared, wondering if she should let her self break down then and there, or try to hold on a bit longer. "Hi." she whispered, her voice shaky, and her lips cold and numb. "I..."

Without saying another word she could already feel his strong arms rapped around her body, and she let herself fall into them and be held for once. And for a moment she didn't have to say anything as she slowly let her tears fall, one by one, and with each one she felt his arms pull her in tighter.

Pushing her hair out of her face, he slowly directed her head upward so he could see her eyes, and at this his heart slowly shattered. "Babe, what happened?" he asked with his eyes set on her dark ones, her hair messy and matted.

Again she tried to speak as she opened her mouth. "Austin..." she whispered softly, her voice slightly muffled, and her words bouncing around unevenly. "my mom died this morning."

He watched her for a moment. "Why...what happened?" he asked shocked, holding her tighter with his hands wiping away the tears on her face, the ones that just kept falling no matter what she did.

She choked back another sob and tried to speak. "Heart attack." she told him.

He watched her harder, his eyes looking at the angel in front of him. "Ally..."

"I don't know what to do...knowing that my dad is unhappy...and that I'll never see my mom again! Never get to know her! Never have the relationship with her I've always wanted!" she yelled into the air, she said walking in a little circle while pushing hands behind her head.

He watched her in silence, his eyes focused directly on hers, his mind swarming around in utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell." she told him, as he shook his head.

He pushed another tear away. "Don't say your sorry...you have every right to be yelling."

She shut her eyes for a moment, before opening them to see a blurring image of Austin in front of her. "Thank you..." she told him, her eyes desperately trying to clear up. "I don't know how to stop...uh crying..."

"That's alright, crying is good." he told her, pulling away for a moment and leading her to the room.

"I just don't know why this had to happen? This was supposed to be a good day!" she said whimpering in the center of the room while he stood across from her.

He watched her cry harder until dropping to her knees and breaking into more intense, and louder sobs. And all he wanted to do was make her stop...seeing the girl he loved like this was extreme torture that he couldn't stand for much longer.

But he knew that she had to cry it out if she ever was going to feel okay again. And he also knew that this is what had to happen for either of them to be okay again.

Leaning down onto the floor and taking her hands, she squeezed them hard as she rocked back in forth in complete silence other than the sobs that kept making their way out. "It's okay..." he told her, urging her not to stop. "It's just me."

She looked up for a moment, her eyes small and dark, her smile invisible. "I love you."

"I love you too." he told her passionately, his eyes full of reassurance and truth.

Becoming quiet for a moment she tried to find her balance and get back up, only to fail by falling back onto the ground. She sighed, her bones becoming weak and her strength drowning away.

In the back of her pocket she could hear her phone vibrating, and she so desperately tried to pick it up but fell to the floor in tears when she saw her fathers name. His face. His number.

"Do you want me to get that?" Austin asked as Ally nodded.

Taking her phone from her hands he answered. "Hey," the blonde said in a kind voice, in response to a man who was trying to find peace, trying to find forgiveness.

He had hurt his Penny in the past, saying things he didn't means and doing things that weren't right and unjustified. He broke her heart. And even when she left...he loved her. He always loved her.

He was just hoping that she would know that someday.

Austin listened intently, his eyes wandering from both Ally to the window where the sky gazed in, a dark blue color showing that it was becoming night.

"I'll tell her." he responded to Lester's request for Ally to come home, and hung up. "Ally he wants you to come home."

The girl looked at him with fear in her eyes, the kind of look that told her that she didn't want to leave. "But..."

"Shh Ally," he said putting his finger on her lips. "I'll walk you home alright."

She took a breathe before nodding. "Thank you Austin." she said before letting him help her up. "Let's go."

Once the cool night air hit their skin, they instantly felt a slight relief. That maybe something good could come out of this day.

But instantly she began to shake and Austin was full aware of this and rushed in to keep her warm. "Here." he said handing her his coat, and she gratefully took it.

"Thanks but that was so cliche."

Austin laughed. "There's my Ally." he said nudging her.

She looked up, and for once he found a little sparkle in her eyes instead of sadness. "Goodnight Austin."

"Night Ally...if you need me just call."

She shook her head. "Don't say that...because I might call you at four AM balling my eyes out."

He nodded. "Go right ahead babe, my arms will be waiting."

She smiled a small smile. "This will get better...right?"

He watched her for a moment. "I promise it will get better." he told her. "At least a lot anyway."

The brunet nodded in reassurance and turned for the door. "Hey, if you want to be held...you know the number."

"Alright...goodnight Austin." she said turning toward the house when she remembered something. "Hey wait Austin!"

Turning around he looked at her confused. "I just wanted to tell you that your sister told me some really interesting things about you and what you say about me." she told him with a smirk.

His eyes growing wide, he walked towards her worried. "Wha...what did she say?"

The brunet let out a small laugh. "Well she said that you love me, and that you want to marry me. And also that you want to ask me to marry you but your too much of a wimp."

Looking terrified, he backed up. "Haha...little kids with their imaginations...you got to love them..."

"mmhmmm..." she said crossing her arms. "Well goodnight Austin. You expect that call sometimes early in the morning."

"Only person in the world I would do that for." he told her as he turned away.

And for a moment she made out a simple smile.


End file.
